


death to me | ludery

by xiaobuup



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Brat Kink, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Multi, Sugar Daddy therme, Swinger/Swingers, Voyeurism, short fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaobuup/pseuds/xiaobuup
Summary: Hendery is Daddy's beautiful, pampered child.📂 xiaobuup.com ... !OPENING FILES  ᯅ̈• short-fic• sugar daddy therme ★ ៹࣪• YH ! HD ¡• xiaobuup Attribution Creative Commons ©
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun/Johnny Suh, Johnny Suh/Huang Guanheng, NCT harem - Relationship, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Wayv Harem, Wong Yukhei/Huang Guanheng, Wong Yukhei/Wong Kunhang
Kudos: 18





	death to me | ludery

Perhaps the most used excuse to be able to have a sugar daddy would always have been "I need money" and, it is totally normal! but the blue-haired boy really needed to satisfy his darkest and most devilish needs. Hendery scrolled down with the mouse to yet another tab, whimpering to find old men in their eighties and photos of tiny penises.

Hendery had no friends, not really like to consider his acquaintances friends but his lonely and monotonous life was based on studying and masturbating. Even if unconsciously it sounded like a cheap cliché typical of porn works where you were sold at the weird store on the corner of the block, Hendery couldn't be happier that no one knew about him. Even if he didn't even know himself.

Like any human who breathed air, felt, smelled, had feelings and dislikes, he could tell that he was proud of the image he had created of himself at the University. Nobody knew 100% who he was, what his likes were, his passions, if he continued to live with his parents, his phone number. Absolutely nothing out of the basics: his name (which he hadn't introduced! His full name is Huang Guanheng, write it down for later), his face and ... and nothing else.

Hendery stretched his neck to both sides, willing to keep looking on that rare page of sugar daddies for someone to satisfy his sexual fetishes. His ideal type seemed almost unreal; tall, serious, mainly much older than him but not in a very risky way, that he shared the same tastes as him and that he could enjoy money and sex.

Guanheng was not an innocent, he had never been and will never be so, he knew perfectly well where he was getting and the serious consequences that could entail risking putting his personal data on a rather strange and non-transparent website. He prayed to God every night to give him a nice cock to eat when he was hungry, it was not asking so much!

A couple of notifications appeared from his phone, rolling his eyes, he put the computer aside so he could see what was going on. A couple of messages on instagram surprised him, and excited, he thought a sugar daddy profile had seen him and had contacted. He grimaced when he saw that it was the instagram of his stepmother, who sent him weird and sexual memes.

He threw the phone to the floor, grunting frustrated, striking his head against the headboard of the bed where he was currently sitting. He rubbed his face with both hands, whining nonsense and stressing himself more than he should. He slapped the PC shut and got ready to play games in his PlayStation 5, to see if he could calm his anger against the old men with their pockets full of money.

**Author's Note:**

> CAN???WE???TALK???ABOUT???HOW???RARE???LOOKS???THIS???CHAPTER???
> 
> ok no but still, bswjsbsa my first time translating my own work to Eng. (Btw im from Spain so English it's not my first language) sooooooo if u see some mistakes comment them, I tried my best!!
> 
> Um, and yes; BEST BOYS LUDERY.


End file.
